pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Heyen
William Helmuth Heyen (born November 1, 1940) is an American poet, academic, and editor. Life Heyen was born in Brooklyn, New York City, and raised in Suffolk County, New York. He earned a B.A. from the State University of New York at Brockport (SUNY-Brockport), and a Ph.D. in English from Ohio University in 1967. He taught American literature and creative writing at SUNY–Brockport for over 30 years before retiring in 2000. He also briefly served as director of the Brockport Writers Forum, a series of readings by and video interviews with numerous American and international authors. His work has been published in numerous literary journals and periodicals, including The New Yorker, the Ontario Review, Harper's, TriQuarterly, The Georgia Review, Poetry, American Poetry Review, The Southern Review and online publications such as Exit-Online. His work has also been published in 200 anthologies, in dozens of limited-edition chapbooks and broadsides, and on audio. He spent the 1971-1972 academic year as a Senior Fulbright Lecturer in American literature at the University of Hanover in what was then West Germany. He edited 2 major collections of poetry, The Generation of 2000: Contemporary American poets, and American Poets in 1976. He is also the editor of September 11, 2001: American poets respond (2002). Writing Prior to the publication of his 1st collection, a privately printed ephemeral edition of the poem "The Mower," including several drafts, was printed in softcover. The final version of "The Mower" appeared in his 1st collection, Depth of Field (1970). During his time at Hanover, he visited a number of sites involved in the Holocaust. These experiences, combined with his own family history (including an uncle who served in the German army), resulted in 3 volumes of poetry on the subject published over the next 32 years. Recognition His awards include 2 fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts, a Guggenheim Fellowship, the Eunice Tietjens Memorial Prize from Poetry magazine, and the Witter Bynner Prize for Poetry from the American Academy and Institute of Arts and Letters.William Heyen, Time Being Books. Web, Sep. 7, 2018. Shoah Train (2003) was a finalist for the National Book Award for Poetry in 2004. Publications Poetry *"The Mower" (broadside). Brockport, NY: State University of New York, 1970.The Mower, Babcock Books. Web, Sep. 7, 2018. *''The Mower: Six drafts from the poet's notebooks''. Baton Rouge, LA:The mower: six drafts from the poet's notebooks / by William Heyen, Morgan Library & Museum. Web, Sep. 7, 2018. Louisiana State University Press, 1970.The Mower, Louisiana State University Press, 1970. Google Books, Web, Sep. 7, 2018. *''Depth of Field: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1970; Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2005. *''Noise in the Trees: Poems and a memoir''. New York: Vanguard Press, 1974. *''The Swastika Poems''. New York: Vanguard Press, 1977. *''Fires''. Athens, OH: Croissant, 1977. *''Long Island Light: Poems and a memoir''. New York: Vanguard Press, 1979. *''The City Parable''. Athens, OH: Croissant, 1980. *''Erika: Poems of the Holocaust''. St. Louis, MO: Timeless Press, 1984; New York: Vanguard Press, 1985; St. Louis MO: Time Being Books, 1991. *''Pterodactyl Rose: Poems of ecology''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1991. *''Crazy Horse In Stillness: Poems''. Brockport, NY: BOA Editions, 1996. **also published in Crazy Horse and the Custers (with DeLoss McGraw). Bridgeton, ME: Nine Point, 2015. *''Diana, Charles, & the Queen: Poems''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 1998. *''Shoah Train: Poems''. Silver Spring, MD: Etruscan Press, 2003. *''The Host: Selected poems, 1965-1990''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2004. *''Confessions of Doc Williams, and other poems''. Youngstown, OH: Etruscan Press, 2006. *''The Angel Voices: A poem''. Bay City, MI: Mayapple Press, 2010. *''Straight’s Suite: For Craig Cotter & Frank O’Hara''. Woodstock, NY: Mayapple Press, 2012. *''The Football Corporations: Poems''. Wilkes-Barre, PA: Etruscan Press, 2012. *''Hiroshima Suite: Poems''. Bridgton, ME: Nine Point Publishing, 2012. *''Holocaust Suite: Poetry''. Fulton, MO: El Grito de Lobo, 2012. *''The Candle: Poems of our twentieth-century holocausts; selected and new poems''. Wilkes-Barre, PA: Etruscan Press, 2016. Novel *''Vic Holyfield and the Class of 1957: A romance''. New York: Ballantyne, 1986. Short fiction *''The Hummingbird Corporation: Stories''. DuBois, PA: Mammoth Books, 2003; revised, 2005. Non-fiction *''Pig Notes and Dumb Music: Prose on poetry''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 1978. *''Home: Autobiographies, etc.'' DuBois, PA: Mammoth Books, 2005. *''Titanic & Iceberg: Early Essays and Reviews'' DuBois, PA: Mammoth Books, 2006. Edited *''American Poets in 1976''. Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1978. *''The Generation of 2000: Contemporary American poets''. Princeton, NJ: Ontario Review Press, 1984. *''September 11, 2001: American poets respond''. Silver Spring, MD: Etruscan Press, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Heyen, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 7, 2018. Audio / video *''Pterodactyl Rose: Poems of ecology'' (cassette). St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1991. See also *List of U.S. poets *Timeline of American poetry References Fonds Much of his work in manuscript, his correspondence, and his collection of 1st editions of modern American authors, is archived in the Rare Books Collection at University of Rochester, at Boston University, at the Beinecke Library at Yale University, and at the University of New Hampshire. *William Heyen Papers. Yale Collection of American Literature, Beinecke Rare Book and Manuscript Library Notes External links ;Poems *Two poems by Heyen at the Blue Jew Yorker ;Audio / video *William Heyen at YouTube * 1984 audio interview with William Heyen at Wired for Books.org by Don Swaim ;Books *William Heyen at Amazon.com ;About * William Heyen, American Author by Answers.com *heyen, William, 1940- in Gale Contemporary Authors *William Heyen at Time Being Books *William Heyen at Modern American Poetry Category:American poets Category:Writers from New York Category:American literary critics Category:People from Brooklyn Category:People from Rochester, New York Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:Ohio University alumni